Can you feel it too?
by hazy-buttons
Summary: They are kids, they just want to explore...each other. CxW a pointless fluff. -One Shot-


**_A/N: _**_I say: 'ello! Or should I say..meowww? Yes, this is Kelsey. Hi? Hi. Long time no see, blah blah blah, sorry for leaving you behind and never posting, you know the drill...  
No but real-talk shall we? My cosplay was keeping me away, my other fandom creations, RPying, all that good stuff. But fanfiction, I could never ever abandon. Lets just get straight to the point and if you have more questions, just ask me? :3_

_**About the One-Shot: **You gotta hear this! Okay, I know, it really is ridiculously huge..well for a One-Shot, that is. And sure, I don't really know where I was going with this since it has no actual plot and it was supposed to be a Rated M fic at first. But some events made me change my mind...for the better? I had actually started on this one two months ago or something? Yeah well, the main idea was there at least._  
_Yes, it's surprisingly based on a real life incident which makes the whole thing "extra-cheese!". It's actually pretty funny, the concept of this very One-Shot stayed the same from the very beginning. It's was like some kind of bizarre prediction then! But it's also really legendary cause I've managed to add some real yummy spice to it. So a huge thank you to the person who has inspired me so much and given me all the motivation I needed, for changing everything for the "BEST", you know who you are. Just wanted to share my happy feels with all of you, through the most adorable ship ever. HERE I GOOOOOO!_

* * *

Nighttime. The outside world was enclosed in a loop of smokey mist and clouds. _This_ nighttime was just an endless sunset, trickily joking around with the clueless Ashland citizens. 5 pm and it was already dark and freezy, the disadvantages of a long winter that was lurking around the corner.  
The _"rusty old water heater" _-being rusty and...old- had been temporary damaged, leaving the family "hanging". So she had decided to sit there, -curled up on a small striped rug- and place her feet against the cold metal.

However, this time she was desperately trying to explore _something, _wonder and wander off, but nothing seemed to work. _Coraline Jones hated weekdays. _She hated school, she was grossed out by the way her teachers and classmates would think. The chances of her having a normal life -or at least a normal _brain_- were _invisible. _She refused to believe that as a normal pre-teen. She did not flinch after the "button incident", and now she knew there was something there, other than reality.  
Luckily, -or possibly not so much by accident- the only one who wanted to believe her was her forever dorky and hesitant chum: Wybie Lovat, who was constantly blaming everything on the Cat. She giggled, out of the blue, as the image of his ridiculously messy hair struck her mind. His slouch and "impossibly" big shoes. He had managed to keep her safe somehow -and not just because he had technically helped her defeat the Beldam by nearly throwing himself down the old well- he had his reasons. He was there and had decided to stay. Deep down, to her, his presence was quite addicting, with his stuttering and "fragile words" tied up with his dorky actions.  
Then again, one of her most desirable and favorite activities was to tease the young gentleman, and according to what teasing meant in "Coralineland" the feelings were bold and sharp.

She could hear the sudden, yet peaceful sound of water rushing through the rotten-covered-in-spider-webs-pipes on the ceiling. The days she had spent in that "box room" after school were countless.  
Yet again every once in a while, Wybie would ring her doorbell, knock on her windowsill or just violently bust in, in spite of her growls and kicks and all sorts of other dangerous spastic movements. She was never alone and she knew that very well.  
With Wybie it was very unexpected and just like now, she shot up, dropping her small notepad and pencil on the wooden floor with a loud thud. She eyed around, maintaining a stunned pose as well as self awareness. However, that was just an ordinary stress reflex. Somewhere inside of her -if not right "on the surface"- she knew he would come sooner or later. Because Wybie might have been sleek and sneaky but to her he was also nothing but a predictable mess.

The blue haired girl ran to the door, stumbling on a nearly destroyed cardboard -aka some box from the moving- she reached out and almost fell face flat on the floor (in her attempt to avoid that very cardboard).  
Standing outside was the forever outlandish Wybie boy, with an indescribable look on his face.  
"No way!" she chortled, punching his shoulder "if it isn't the _Wybie-that-talks!_"  
The young male immediately stiffened and closed his eyes while smirking.  
"Yeah..uh h-hey...Jonesy."

They found themselves quietly standing there, eyeing each other like the _very first time. _

"So..." mumbled Coraline in a slightly annoyed tone that sounded somewhat _fake. _  
"Why the big surprise?"

"Please..Jonesy" he exclaimed while flailing his arms in the usual silly looking manner. "I could _smell _your boredom..from down there!" (at that point he was clearly pointing towards the orchard where his house was located.)  
The girl rolled her eyes and pushed the door wide open.

"I give you 2 minutes. If you can't come up with something interesting enough for me to agree on..." she paused giving him a raw, sour look "you're outta here."  
Wybie cringed his teeth and drowned an alarming growl in his throat.  
He wasn't even sure about anything anymore, Coraline's sassiness could really cause a storm of moodiness sometimes.  
"Lets..just...g-go." he addressed, looking up at her with the shiest smile.  
"Nice try" she giggled. "But you're not convincing or amusing enough." typical Coraline...

He extended his hand and gazed at her pleasingly. The look in his eyes 'spelled': _"I know what I'm doing". _She sighed. He could _have _his ways...once in a while.  
She quickly grabbed her bright yellow raincoat, put on her "anti-mud" rainboots she adored, and pushed him away while rushing out the door.

The world outside was getting dark but there was also this almost uneven spot, somewhere in the horizon, full of orange-violet light. It kept the daytime going.  
They walked silently and carefully as if they were guilty for reasons that nobody really knew of.  
And on top of all that, the never ending grayness of the mist that made the weather seem colder and "murkier". The trees, the dim figures, even the Pink Palace itself were now "floating" around in it, like lost plastic bags on a windy day.  
There was cold and fingerless gloves with frozen fingers and hot breath that formed clumps of smokey air around them. There was ice -no snow whatsoever- but ice that "wished' to be snow. It covered the muddy ground and dried grass below their feet, making walking seem like the biggest challenge. The water in the marshy spots was frozen and the hidden pond that Coraline had discovered one summer ago looked "shiny" and "icy" but she wasn't sure whether to push against the surface or hold back and watch Wybie do his husky moves, possibly (and she wished it hard since it would have looked ridiculous) falling in and terribly wetting himself.

They stood there, in a frozen state and so did their gazes. But Coraline's devilish grin spread across her pale, freckled face as she saw him, in the corner of her eye, watching mindlessly with a startled look and slouched shoulders, twirling his gloved thumbs.  
Wybie knew that she could tell, he could sense, picture, see that smile and those playful eyes. He could almost feel that soft punch on his shoulder that "screamed" Coraline and that vanilla-hazelnut smell of hers. He liked noticing those details, he had no idea why he did it, but the girl just seemed to "mutant" and interesting, he felt like it was necessary to reveal her secrets.

She didn't turn around, she usually did. She would jump on him, punch him weakly and laugh while screaming: "You are! You are the Village Stalker!" and run away in a tempting manner, forcing him to run after her.  
Now she was just standing still, glancing at the frozen bits on the pond surface.

"Do you think it's frozen?" she decided to finally break the endless silence -or supposedly "the ice"?-  
"Well I...I don't kn-ow..looks quite frozen to me." Wybie stuttered in a scratchy voice.

Coraline raised her shoulders and rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt curious. She _was _an explorer.  
"Quick! I need a stick!" she demanded -mostly to herself. She could never really rely on Wybie-.

And it was as if he knew what she meant because he hadn't moved an inch.  
The blue haired "creature" wandered around him some more, giving him time to observe her every gesture and reaction very clearly, while she was looking for her "precious" stick. Coraline was a sassy ball of blue that radiated all sorts of things, but mainly to Wybie she was a _tease.  
_  
Their friendship was devided into three parts: The adventurous exploration, being best palls and dorks, the fights and yells and Coraline claiming her so called "rights" then Wybie backing away like there is no tomorrow. And finally, the tease. Not the goofy kind. The tricksy, loving kind. Wybie could have been too boyish and (mostly) Wybieish to understand completely but Coraline surely knew what they were up to and he could sense that flow.

Wybie neared the pond, he could see it was not secure to enable his silliness now but he was magically convinced that he could impress her.

_"And a 1...and a 2...and a 3..." _he thought and shut his eyes. _"What's the worst that could happen?"  
_And with that, he extended his leg so hesitantly, he didn't even know why any longer. He froze there and then bended over, attempting to push against the frosty pond.

So there it went, he heard the utterly disturbing _crack _as his leg literally sank in the ice cold water. He was falling.  
Lucky for him, Coraline was disappointed. There were no sticks around nor any _suitable_ branches, she kicked a rock mumbling something to herself and turned around at the most precise minute. The fractions of seconds that followed were priceless. Wybie staring at her with the most frightened, humorous look on his darkened face, Coraline _flying through the air _and grabbing his hand, holding onto it with the strongest grip in order to successfully pull him out of his own mess.

The moment looked tragic but there was no tragedy. Wybie jumped out but Coraline accidently pulled him even closer, making their bodies stick together in an awfully awkward position. This was definitely not done intensively. She coughed on purpose, releasing his grip and shaking the mud off her clothes.  
He didn't say a thing, neither did the now incredibly timid looking girl next to him. They were both staring down at different directions, obsessively trying to avoid eye contact.  
But that was that and they both ended up failing, as they lifted their heads and just stared into each other's eyes for a full minute. They could feel the chemistry, they could feel the connection, but was there more to it?  
Apart from all her stubbornness, Wybie could sense the pureness vibes in Coraline's eyes, he wanted to stare and he would continue, even if she was to punch him, or hit him, or even throw him in the freezy pond.  
Coraline's mind went blank. She just gazed and gazed and wondered why she hadn't seen such eyes before. She felt numb and weak and she wanted to try things that she had never even thought of or imagined. That moment was worth something with no value, it was worth the world.

Their faces looked flushed, and blushy and red, both from the cold and embarrassment but also passion.  
There was no right or wrong. There was only this moment, rising up and smoothing all the daring feelings.  
And then they "stepped in", smashing their lips against each other, feeling like that would give them something to live for. They were thirsty and not afraid to show it. Wybie felt like backing away. Dorky little innocent Wybie, always blaming it all on _himself.  
_But Coraline held his face closer, encouraging him to try more. She craved for that moment too much sometimes, she didn't even feel like herself. And now she had it all, she had Wybie "melting" there, in her petite hands, she had a reason to hold on to that cold, hazy day.  
The air around them felt warm, as they kissed again, with more certainty and feelings and no regrets. Wybie wrapped his arms around Coraline's waist and she drowned her snow white fingers in his rough, dark hair, dragging them along his scalp and massaging softly. His kisses were gentle and all dorky but that only made them even more addicting. They were full of that taste and smell she could never describe but wanted to have so badly all the time. Coraline bit his bottom lip delicately and teased him around some more, smiling into the kiss. Wybie squeezed her close and she responded, wrapping her arms around his warm neck and pressing her chin against his shoulder.  
They stood still. There was nothing on their minds but that moment, replaying in their heads as they felt the cold breeze, brush against their bodies. There were no words.

It was dark and lonely and scary, _it was only the horizon. _They were nothing but puzzle pieces that had finally found the right place.

_"Thanks.." _he said. And he meant _ everything._


End file.
